Persona 4 A New Beginning
by sairenhayashi
Summary: Sairen Hayashi was a normal school girl living in Tokyo until her parents had to go work overseas for three years. She had to move to live with her Uncle Dojima in Inaba with her best friend Keitorin Yoshino. Little did she know that she would get involved with a case of serial murders that have been occurring in the area. Will Sairen be able to solve the case with her best friend?


_Original Characters_

Name: Sairen Hayashi

Age: 16 (17) (Second Year)

Date of Birth: August 23

Zodiac: Leo/Virgo

Height: '5'5"

Blood Type: AB+

Weapon: Bow/Sword

Arcana: Death (Represents Deep Change) "_The moment man devoured the fruit of knowledge, he sealed his fate... Entrusting his future to the cards, man clings to a dim hope. Yet, the Arcana is the means by which all is revealed... Beyond the beaten path lies the absolute end. It matters not who you are... Death awaits you._" – Persona 3.

Leader of the Investigation Team

Persona

Initial: Alice

Ultimate: Thanatos

Appearance

Hair: Long Straight Brown Hair With Side Bangs

Eyes: Dark Brown

Skin: Fair

School Uniform: School Top, School Skirt, Cardigan and high heeled black ankle boots/ white floral wedges in the spring/summer.

Style of Clothes

Spring: Orange Tank Top with a floral skirt and belt, Jean jacket, long necklace with charms and floral wedges.

Summer: Blue jean shorts, frilly white spaghetti strap top, white floral sandals with her hair tied up with a red ribbon.

Fall/Winter: Long sleeved blue dress with black leggings, a jean jacket on top and black high heeled ankle boots.

Personality

Traits: Stubborn, Strong Willed, Brave, Insecure, Self-conscious, Honest, Kind-hearted, Believes in doing the right thing no matter what, Worries about people a lot, Caring, Good at cooking and baking, Friendly & Likes to tease her friends.

Love Interest: Yosuke

Best Friends: Keitorin (Kei-Chan), Naoto, Yosuke

Friends: Chie, Yukiko, Kanji, Teddie, Rise, Asuka, Kurea, Yu

People She Dislikes: Saki Konshi

Family: Her Parents, Uncle Dojima, Nanako

Background: Her parents own a bakery in Tokyo but are going to be overseas for three years so she has to stay with her uncle Dojima. Her parents went overseas to work at some high society bakery to train new recruits. She has been best friends with Kei-Chan since kindergarten.

Name: Keitorin Yoshino

Age: 16 (17) (Second Year)

Date of Birth: May 20

Zodiac: Taurus

Height: '5'7"

Blood Type: O+

Weapon: Naginata

Arcana: Aeon (Represents the attempt to fully understand one's self).

Persona

Initial: Narcissus

Ultimate: Kaguya

Appearance

Hair: Long Straight Black Hair With Front Bangs

Eyes: Brown Eyes

Skin: Fair

School Uniform: School Top & Skirt, Different Color Converse Each Day, & A Ribbon On The Side Of Her Hair

Style of Clothes

Spring: Floral Dress with 1 inch strap, sandals, headband and flower necklace

Summer: Shorts, Tank Top, Sandals and her hair tied in a ponytail.

Fall/Winter: Ripped Jean Jeggings, Converse, Long Sleeved Light Blue Loose Top and a headband.

Personality

Traits: Kind-Hearted, Caring, Bluntly Honest To The Point That It Seems Rude, Stubborn, Strong Willed & Trustworthy

Love Interest: Yu

Best Friends: Sairen (Sai-Chan), Yu

Friends: Yosuke, Yukiko, Chie, Naoto, Teddie, Kanji, Asuka & Kurea

People She Dislikes: King Moron

Family: Her Parents

Background: Her parents own a huge company so they're always away overseas but this time she's staying with her childhood friend Sairen and her uncle Dojima. She's been friends with Sai-Chan since kindergarten.

Name: Asuka Hamasaki

Age: 16 (17) (Second Year)

Date of Birth: April 26

Zodiac: Taurus

Height: "5'8"

Blood Type: B+

Weapon: Tonfa

Arcana: Justice (Symbolizes a strict allegory of justice, objectivity, rationality and analysis). "_The Arcana is the means by which all is revealed. To find the one true path, one must seek guidance amidst uncertainty..._" – Persona 3

Persona

Initial: Angel

Ultimate: Sraosha

Appearance

Hair: Wavy Long Brown Hair

Eyes: Brown

Skin: A Little Tan

School Uniform: School Top & Skirt, Sneakers, Hair Tied In A Ponytail With A Blue Ribbon, & Yellow Ribbon Tied On The Collar On The Top Of Her School Top.

Style of Clothes

Spring: Strapless Loose Purple Dress, Flip-Flop

Summer: Red Shorts, Pink Spaghetti Strap Top, Sandals

Fall/Winter: Jeans, Floral T-Shirt, Heart Necklace, Combat Boots

Personality

Traits: Honest, Nice, Boy-Crazy, Comes up with crazy scenarios,

Love Interest: Yosuke (One-Sided), Adachi

Best Friends: Kurea & Natsumi

Friends: Sairen, Keitorin, Yosuke, Yu, Naoto, Chie, Yukiko, Teddie, Rise

People She Dislikes: Kanji

Family: Her Parents, Brother

Background: Her family is the last ninja clan in Japan. She was sent to Inaba to investigate and learn the truth about the murder cases.

Name: Kurea Nakahara

Age: 16 (17) (Second Year)

Date of Birth: August 18

Zodiac: Leo

Height: "5'6"

Blood Type: A+

Weapon: Pink Dual Guns

Arcana: Empress (Represents prosperity, creativity, sexuality, abundance, fertility and comfort (most often in helping maintain peace around them like an ideal mother would). "_The Arcana is the means by which all is revealed...Celebrate life's grandeur...its brilliance...its magnificence..._" – Persona 3

Persona

Initial: Alilat

Ultimate: Isis

Appearance

Hair: Wavy Medium Black Hair

Eyes: Dark Brown

Skin: Fair

School Uniform: School Top & Skirt, Braided Pigtail Tied with Pink Ribbons, Sneakers and a Headband.

Style of Clothes

Spring: White Frilly Skirt, Pink T-Shirt, Belt, Sandals, Pigtails Tied with light green ribbons, Sandals

Summer: Spaghetti Strap Pink Beach Dress, Headband, Flip-Flops

Fall/Winter: Blue-Green Skinny Jeans, Long Sleeved Top, Sneakers

Personality

Traits: Clumsy, Easy To Scare, Oblivious To Guys, Smart, Kind-Hearted, Can Read People, Honest

Love Interest: Naoto

Best Friends: Asuka & Natsumi

Friends: Yu, Yosuke, Chie, Yukiko, Kanji, Teddie, Naoto, Sairen, Keitorin, Rise

People She Dislikes: No One

Family: Her Parents, Sister

Background: Her parents own a Hospital and she is supposed to run someday. She moves to Inaba to spend her few years of freedom left before she has to run it.

Name: Natsumi Tsukiyomi

Age: 17 (18) (Third Year)

Date of Birth: December 6

Zodiac: Sagittarius

Height: "5'9"

Blood Type: A-

Weapon: Dual Fencing Swords

Arcana: Hermit (Represents wisdom, introspection, solitude, retreat and philosophical searches). "_The Arcana is the means by which all is revealed...It requires great courage to look at oneself honestly, and forge one's own path..._" – Persona 3

Persona

Initial: Arahabaki

Ultimate: Ongyo-Ki

Appearance

Hair: Very Long Straight Brown Hair

Eyes: Brown Eyes

Skin: Tan

School Uniform: School Top & Skirt, Braided On One Side, Sneakers

Style of Clothes

Spring: Skirt, Blue V-Neck, Flats

Summer: Shorts, T-Shirt, Black Converse

Fall/Winter: Skinny Jeans, Long Sleeve Shirt, Cardigan, Sneakers

Personality

Traits: Smart, Reasonable,

Love Interest: Kou

Best Friends: Asuka & Kurea

Friends: Yu, Yosuke, Kanji, Naoto, Teddie, Rise, Chie, Yukiko, Sairen, Keitorin

People She Dislikes: Generally, Dis-Honest People

Family: Her Parents

Background: Her parents want her to become a lawyer so they always push her to do her best at school no matter what. She moves to Inaba because of the recent murders and her dad is an investigator.

_Persona 4 ~ A New Beginning_

_Chapter 1_

_Arrival, Velvet Limo_

"_Time never waits. It delivers us all to the same end. You who wish to save the future however limited it may be must go forth using your heart as your guide."_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Persona 4 or its characters. Just my OCs.**

_Monday, April 12, 2011_

"Hey Sai-Chan! Were you even listening to me?" A young girl with black hair said to her best friend. "Huh? Oh sorry I was spacing out!" A girl with brown hair said. Oh! I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Sairen Hayashi! I'm 16 years old and currently a second year in high school. The girl with straight black hair sitting next to me is Keitorin Yoshino, my best friend. Both of our parents are going overseas so Kei-Chan is coming with me to live with my uncle Dojima. "Why do you always space out?" Kei-Chan asked. "Sorry it's kind of a habit!" I said.

I started to getting tired and fell asleep halfway through the train ride. The next thing I knew I was in blue limo with Kei-Chan sitting next to me. I'm getting kind of freaked out here! There was a Bizarre-looking old man with a long nose and a lady wearing a blue dress sitting right in front of us. "Welcome to the velvet room" the bizarre-looking old man said. "Ah…It seems we have two guests with an intriguing destiny…*chuckle*." "My name is Igor…I am delighted to make your acquaintance."

"This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter…" Igor said. "It is a room that only those who are bound by a "contract" may enter…" "It may be that such a fate awaits you in the near future." "Now then why don't you introduce yourself?" "I'm Sairen Hayashi" I said nervously. "Keitorin Yoshino" Kei-Chan said. "Hmm…I see." "Now, let's take a look into your future, shall we?" Igor said with that creepy smile of his. "Do you believe in fortune telling?" "Each reading is done with the same cards yet the result is always different…" "*Chuckle* Life follows the same principles, doesn't it?"

"Hmm…the tower in the upright position represents the immediate future. It seems a terrible catastrophe is imminent." "The card indicating the future beyond that is…The moon in the upright position." "The card represents "hesitation" and "mystery"…very interesting indeed." "It seems you will encounter a misfortune at your destination and a great mystery will be imposed upon you." "In the coming days, you will enter into a contract of some sort, after which you will return here." "The coming year is a turning point in your destiny… if the mystery goes unsolved, your future may be forever lost."

"My duty is to provide assistance to our guests to ensure that does not happen." "Ah! I have neglected to introduce my assistant to you." "This is Margaret. She is a resident of this place, like myself." "My name is Margaret. I am here to accompany you through your journey" the lady named Margaret said. "We shall attend to the details another time." "Until then, farewell…" The room started to fade and I woke up on the train.

"Hey Kei-Chan! I had the weirdest dream ever! You were there and there was a creepy-looking old man with a long nose in a blue limo." I said. "Me 2! I had the same exact dream! But it's just a dream right?" Kei-Chan said. "Yeah I guess" I said. But for some reason I had a feeling that it wasn't a dream and it really did happen. After like 5 minutes, the train stopped at Inaba. Me & Kei-Chan got off the train to look for my uncle Dojima and his daughter Nanako. The news was talking about some scandal.

"Hey! Over here!" A man's voice rang out. We walked to where the man was waving. "Well, you two are more pretty in person than in your photos" the man said. "Welcome to Inaba. I'm Ryotaro Dojima. I'll be looking after you two" the man named Dojima. "Let's see…I'm your mother's younger brother…and that about sums it up" Uncle Dojima said. "It's nice to meet you finally" I said. "It's nice to meet you for the first time" Kei-Chan said. "This here is my daughter…come on Nanako, introduce yourself to your cousin and her friend" Uncle Dojima said.

"…" Nanako said. "…'lo" Nanako said. Nanako hid behind Uncle Dojima. "*chuckle* what are you so shy for?" Uncle Dojima said. Nanako hit Uncle Dojima on his leg. "Ow, haha" Uncle Dojima said. "Well, then…let's get going" Uncle Dojima said. We got in the car and headed for Uncle Dojima's place.

Inaba, Central Shopping District, Gas Station…

"Hi! Welcome to Moel!" the attendant said. Nanako headed towards the bathroom and Uncle Dojima went to go smoke. "Are you two in high school? Does it surprise city girls to see how little there is out there?" the attendant said. "There's so little to do. I'm sure you two will get bored fast. You two will either be hanging out with your friends or doing part-time jobs" the attendant said. "Speaking of which, we're actually looking for part-time help now." "Give it some thought, why don't you? We don't mind that you're a student." "We'll think about it" Kei-Chan said. We both shook hands with the attendant.

"I should get to work" the attendant said. I started to get really dizzy. The world is spinning. "Are you guys okay? You don't look so good" Nanako said. "Yeah we're fine. Just a little tired" I said with a weak smile. We finally got to Uncle Dojima's house. When we got home, we ate with Uncle Dojima and Nanako until Uncle Dojima a call and had to leave. It turns out Uncle Dojima is a detective. When we finished eating, me & Kei-Chan decided to go to sleep early since we had school tomorrow.

Author's Note: Well hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter should be up soon. Bye!


End file.
